One night to love you
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: what if things where different, would Rinoa and Squall still hook up?


One night to love you

**Dedicated to: **Lali the Leader of the Mad Goats****

**Disclaimer: **I only own my Drake and he's not in this fic ;( These people belong to Squaresoft and they are selfish so… 

**Note: **Alternate universe, meaning they all get to live on Earth. Seifer and Quistis are brother and sister in this one. Laguna is Squall's dad Raine is his mom and she didn't die and no one is an orphan. Ele is Squall's big sister. Its summer vacation and they are all at the beach for the holiday. It's the last day and there is a beach party.  This fic is gonna be 'the meeting of Rinoa and Squall' that will show that these two where destined to be together. Some are OOC.

* * *

"Hey Squall, get up or you'll miss the party" Zell exclaimed and jumped onto the bed Squall was taking a nap on. Squall merely turned on his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. "Go away." He said. Irvine came into the room "He not up yet?" he said ad took hold of Squall's foot and dragged him off of the bed. Squall clawed and the sheet, but it was in vain because he was soon on the floor, lying on his stomach.

"I'm not going." Squall said as he got to his feet. But Irvine and Zell took hold of him. "Oh yes you are, Seifer and the girls are waiting for us and apparently there are gonna be some real cuties there." Irvine said and winked at the other two. Zell got a stupid, but cute, smile on his face and Squall just sighed.

"Hi kids, so to where are you all off going in such a hurry?" Laguna asked as the entered the living room of his beach house, practically dragging Squall behind them. "We're taking the prince of darkness here to the last beach party of the summer." Irvine replied and picked up his car keys that were lying on the countertop. "Well have fun and don't stay out too late." Raine said from where she was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. 

Just as they are about to walk out the front door Ele comes in with Nida (who's her best friend). "Mom, we are going to the beach party, see you later bye." She is about to walk out again when she sees her brother and the other two boys. "Are you three going too?"

"Yeah, wanna ride?" Zell asks. "Sure." Ele replies and the all leave the house together and head for Irvine's Jeep. Irvine and Ele sit upfront and Squall is forced to sit between Zell and Nida. He keeps staring at his black boat points. "Hey Squall, cheer up." Zell says but he only gets Squall's trademark "…….." He tries again "You'll have fun" but again he is answered with"……" Irvine only laughs" Squall couldn't have fun even if someone wrote him a 'how to' guide." At this everyone in the jeep laughed (except Squall who just said: "….whatever"

When they finally got to the location of the party it was already underway. Selphie and Quistis came running up to them followed by Seifer. Selphie jumps into Irvine's arms and they share a few kisses before disappearing to the dance area. "Hi Squall" Quistis greets but Squall only looks at her then goes off to find some beer. 

"What's with him?" Quistis asks. "I don't know, been weird all summer. Keeps locking himself in his room and being antisocial." Ele answers. "Think the break up with his last girl hit him hard?" Seifer asks. "I don't know, he didn't actually care for her, and this started before they broke up." Ele replies. "Well whatever it is, let's keep am eye on him." Quistis

And they did, for a wide but then the party got underway and everyone forgot about Squall. He sat alone on the hood of Irvine's Jeep drinking a bottle of beer and looking up at the stars above. He felt almost happy, almost. He had emptiness inside that longed to be filled by someone. The only problem was that he had never met the person that could make him feel whole. 

He is startled by a brown haired girl. "Why are you sitting here alone?" she asks. He gives her a little smile but says nothing. "May I sit with you?" she asks "sure" She sits down next to him "My name is Rinoa." She says "Squall" They sit in silence for awhile just looking out at the party. "You wanna dance?" she asks but he only shakes his head and he lies back to look up at the sky. She lies down beside him. A shooting star passes over head and Rinoa points at it. 

The whole night they pass, not really speaking but words weren't needed, they where in pure bliss just being together even though they didn't know each other, they felt like from somewhere they did. They felt like soul mates that had finally found each other.

In one night their love grew so strong that they eventually got married and lived happily ever after. (a/n: corny, I know) 

The end.


End file.
